1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a robot doll and more particularly to a robot doll built of a plurality of pieces that can be reconfigured to become separate toys and the appendages can become smaller robot dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy dolls having removable appendages such as the head, and upper and lower limbs are well known in the toy trade. Various methods are used for joining the removable appendages to the torso portion of the doll. One such method is to use magnet joining. A doll having magnetically held joints is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,775. A robot doll having arms which are capable of ejecting toy missiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,440. These dolls are capable of being reconfigured by adding additional parts.
Due to the inherent nature of the toy market, the toy industry is constantly striving to provide toys of unique and useful features which challenge the creative imagination and manual dexterity of the children. The articulated reconfigurable robot doll of the present invention is the result of an effort to provide a toy having such unique and useful features.